The Chronicles of Amegakure: The Only Easy Day Was Yesterday
by hunternin 117
Summary: Follow the story of a young team of Amegakure Hunter-Nin as they embark on their first mission together eager to bring recognition to their country. But, will they be able to defeat an evil that resides in the ancient jungles of Amegakure?


The Chronicles of Amegakure

Prolog

To outsiders, the Village Hidden in the Rain seemed like a gloomy and downtrodden place; moreover, this assessment would be true had one asked about it ten years prior. Amegakure had been previosiouly known as a country stricken by famine and poverty, not to mention corrupt government, oppression of citizens, and forbidden trade/travel from entering or leaving the country. However, since the end of the Fourth Great Ninja War, Amegakure has experienced an economic boom it has not witnessed since its inception. In addition, for the first time this relatively unknown country has established itself as an official hidden village with a Kage to represent the Rain Country. These major advancements can be accredited to the peace brought about by current Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki.

Now, Amegakure's citizens and shinobi alike are eager to show their true worth to the world. In particular a young shinobi by the name of Daichi from the Amaya clan is primed to exalt the status of Amegakure to that of the other hidden villages. However, in times of peace there are those who want to throw the world back into chaos. In the northern rain country, deep within the shadows of the ancient jungles, a new evil lurks.

Chapter 1: Dawn of a New Era

Rain thrashed the village as it always had as it swept across the saturated pavement. However, Its rhythmic white noise was blocked out by the bustling activity of Amegakure's trade district. Merchants yelled out the names of exotic spices and wares from distant lands enticing potential costumers, street performers drew crowds, friends and families met to converse, and children ran wild playing without a care in the world. Amid this teeming metropolis a young shinobi by the name of Daichi sat at bar waiting impatiently.

"Tch, You'd think they'd at least try to get here on time."

He murmured with disdain throwing back another shot. Today was the day team "Hotaru" received its first orders and Daichi did not want to be late. It was only a short ten years ago he started ninja academy. After years of training and preparation he finally graduated at the top of his class. Daichi along with three of his other classmates were handpicked by the Amekage to become Amegakure's first generation of hunter-nin. They were chosen due to their superior intellect and the fact that each possessed a kekkai genkai. Of course becoming a hunter-nin meant another four years of training in order to hone their skills even further. Yet these memories were merely a thing of the past as Daichi's impatience grew.

"Finally."

He turned his head slowly looking toward the door leading into the bar he could sense their chakra. Three individuals walked inside drenched from the torrential rain. Yui Izumi , a tall ,slender women, with long flowing black hair, was the first to step inside the bar. Followed by Hitomi Tainaka, a girl with medium length blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Last came Takeshi Kato a very muscular man with short black hair and goatee.

"You're late!"

Dachi said in a stern voice glaring at the three of his teammates.

"Oh lighten up!" Hitomi blurted out. "Only by five minutes." She said in a carfree voice.

"Better late than never I suppose…"

Said Daichi, he couldn't stay mad at them for he could hardly contain his excitement. Like wise he could see each member of his team was just as excited as he was. Daichi grabbed his cloak, flung it on, and exited the bar with his team.

Walking down the streets of Amegakure they talked. After all it had been about a month since they had last congregated; the last time being graduation from hunter nin training.

"So what do you think the mission is going to be ?"

Asked Yui. She knew the same question burned in the minds of each of her teammates as well.

" Hopefully nothing to extensive. It is our first mission as a squad after all."

Takeshi stated as he adjusted his forehead protector.

Team Hotaru continued to walk the wet streets of amegakure finally arriving at their destination. A large metallic skyscraper hulking over much of the city. Daichi entered followed by the rest of his team.

"Good, you are here."

"Attention!" Daichi stated in response to captain Hideki's greeting.

"At ease. Come, there is much to discuss"

Team "Hotaru" followed the captain down the dimly lit corridors until they reached a small auditorium.

"Have a seat. Ill try to keep your mission briefing as simple as possible." Said the captain. Daichi could hear the concern in his voice.

"In short…two weeks ago a caravan of Iwagakure merchants went missing somewhere in north amegakure.

"How!?" Hitomi interrupted, "Northern Amegakure is just uninhabited jungles."

"Indeed…", captain Hideki retorted, "All the more concerning."

"Why doesn't Iwagkaure deal with it, they are their merchants after all…"

Daichi stated.

"Well they tried. They sent seven Jounin deep within the jungles to find em…seven went in…none came out." Captain Hideki said in a puzzled manner as his eyes scanned the map on his desk. Takeshi gulped, as concerned looks crept over each of their faces.

"S-So, what is the mission?" Yui nervously asked.

"It's simple…Find the convoy. And, eliminate any obstacles in your way." The captain uttered. "Meeting dismissed!"

"Oh, and before I forget here is your hunter nin equipment and tools that may come in handy on your mission. First here are your masks."

Capitain Hideki handed each member of team hotaru a porcelain mask. Each mask had a distinct design and the hidden rain symbol engraved on it. Next they were given their armor which consisted of a grey flack jacket, arm guards, and shin guards. Finally they were given a ninjato and the traditional umbrella of the hidden rain rigged with senbon projectiles. With their new equipment Daichi and the others got up and left the auditorium. Exiting the building and returning to the drizzly climate of the Rain Country

"Seven Jonin were taken out...can we really handle this mission…? Yui questioned seeking reassurance.

"Sure we can! We were the best of our class and that is why we were chosen to become hunter nin."

Said Hitiomi. Daichi and Takeshi nodded in agreement.

"Meet at the entrance of the village in two days. Get all of your equipment together and most importantly get some rest. I have a feeling that this will be a tough first mission."

Said Daichi.

"Yes Sir!"

The other three said in unison.


End file.
